Demons and Humans Don't Mix
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! Rin is a stripper at the Demon's Lady and Sesshomaru is a business tycoon...what do these two have in common? Absolutely nothing! But that might just change...


This story takes place in both Sesshomaru's and Rin's point of view.

* * *

**Demons and Humans Don't Mix**

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

"What do you want Bankotsu?" I snapped. I had a lot to do and dealing with my friend and long time business partner was not something on my to-do list. I had meetings all day tomorrow with Black Fang Industries, my brother Inuyasha's company, and with the board members on the new products that were to go out this fall.

Bankotsu's smile widened as he took in his business partners office. It was easy to tell that Sesshomaru was a very powerful demon, just by looking at his posture. He held himself in a dignified manner and one look from his eyes basically told you to back off. If you didn't get the picture from that, just look at his elf-like ears, clawed hands and long white hair. Another thing was he had to have things just perfect.

Everything was in perfect order. The mahogany colored leather couch and chairs off to the right side with a fireplace and a plasma screen television on the opposite wall. Sesshomaru's mahogany desk that was loitered with stacks of papers. The two stiff chairs in front of his desk and the comfy lazy boy chair behind it in which Sesshomaru was sitting.

I had been working non-stop for the past three days on some new big time project that would bring in millions to the company. I hadn't slept at all and was so overly stressed that one false move and you'd be dead.

"I repeat Bankotsu, what do you want?" I seethed, my eyes began to turn red, but I quickly shook my head to relieve myself of my anger. The red faded as I took a few deep breaths.

"Well, my dear friend…Renkotsu and I were planning on going downtown for a few drinks and thought you would care to join us," He said.

I took one last breath and sweeping my hand over the pile of papers on my desk I exclaimed in a monotone voice, "As fun as that would be I have a lot of work to."

"My friend, you have been working far too long for the past 72 hours, you have had little sleep and if you don't get out of this office soon, I am afraid you will go into shock…and further more-"

"What are the chances of you shutting up until you get your way?" I asked as I gave my friend a piercing glare.

"Slim to none," Bankotsu responded as he smiled.

I sighed. _I guess I'll have to get this stuff done later._ "Alright, but only for one drink."

Bankotsu nodded as he walked out of the office with me behind him. _This will truly be an amazing night._

* * *

_Rin_

"Rin are you almost ready. I have a large number of men out there and if they have to wait another minute for you, I'll throw you out there as you are," Magdalena snapped as she continued glancing at me and the mass of men all situated around the stage with drinks in hand.

"Just another minute Mags," I snapped. _Jeez what crawled up her ass and died?_ I finished putting on her make-up adding the shimmer to the side of my eyes, so my eyes would sparkle underneath the strobe lights. I bent over, throwing my hair over my head and stood up quickly throwing it back, making my long dark hair get a little wild. I fixed my black leather bustier and looked myself in the mirror to see if my black leather boy short panties covered all my ass. The last thing I added were my thigh high black leather boots. I gave myself one last look before heading out onto stage.

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

"I thought you said we would be going for drinks, not to a stripper bar," I yelled over the blaring music as I followed Bankotsu to the bar. The place was known as The Demon's Lady. It was a popular stripper bar downtown. Ever since fifty years ago when it was opened by a woman named Magdalena.

"This place has the best drinks in town," Bankotsu yelled back. "The 'Wind Scars' and 'Backlash Waves' here are to die for." He pushed a 'Wind Scar' towards me, while he sipped at his own.

I was skeptical at first, but at Bankotsu's prodding I finally took a sip and found it to be very pleasant, I finished it off quickly. Just as I was about to ask for another, I heard the yells of others going on behind me. I turned around to see the curtains on stage being pulled back and a young woman, who looked to be in her twenties stepped forward. She had on a black bustier, black boy shorts and black thigh high boots.

All in all….she looked HOT!!

_What the fuck am I thinking? This is a stripper. Some prostitute making a couple dollars a night. Dancing on stage like some cheap hooker, dressed like a whore, and acting like some over bearing slut. She may look hot, but she is far from being hot._ I looked back at the stripper, I watched as she wrapped her legs around the pole in front of the stage and bent back, so her breasts were practically falling out of her bustier. She snapped back up just before they fell out and leaned over the crowd as a couple guys stuffed a few dollar bills down between her breasts.

I shook my head as I finished off his second 'Wind Scar' and felt a little tipsy. Not enough to do any harm, just enough to make my eyes blur around the edges. Whatever was in those drinks, they definitely had an effect on my demon blood. I looked back at the stage to see the young stripper had left already, much to the disappointment of some of the men that were gathered around the stage.

I looked at the clock on the wall to see it was well past midnight. I had to head home if I were to attend board meetings all day. I looked over to see Bankotsu was gone. I looked all around and finally found him in the corner with his arms around two strippers. _No use helping him._

I got up, paid for my drinks and made my way out of the stripper bar. I must have been the last one to leave because there was no one on the streets. I passed by the alley beside the bar when I heard someone scream. I looked over with alarming eyes to see the young stripper from the stage being held against the brick wall by what seemed to be an overly drunk man. My eyes widened in shock as I watched the man punch the stripper in the face before trying to unzip the jeans she had on. The young woman screamed in protest before the man put a restricting hand around her throat, blocking her wind pipe.

I had seen enough, with blinding speed, I rammed into the man. The drunk flew to the ground, while the young woman fell unconscious to the ground. I gently picked up the young woman and started walking away, leaving the overly drunk man in the alley.

I took her back to my penthouse and laid her down on the couch. I brushed her hair back from her face and I nearly gasped in shock. This woman was not a woman at all, she looked to only be 15 years old. She was far to young to even be a stripper. I noticed that she wore jeans and a black halter. She was quite a sight. I continued to stare at the teenager until I realized that she was staring back.

"You're awake," I muttered.

"Yea…did you save me?" She asked, her voice was soft and it sounded like the ruffling of angel's wings.

"Indeed…how old are you girl? You look too young to be a dancer of your profession," I asked looking upon the girl.

"I am 18, sir. I am only dancing so I can pay my way through college, then when I'm done I plan on leaving dancing for good," the young girl responded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

The young girl looked at me with astounding brown eyes that nearly took my breath away. "Rin."

"Are you alright, Rin?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you…um…pardon me, I don't know your name," Rin asked.

"My name is Sesshomaru," I responded.

"Sesshomaru," Rin repeated testing it out on her tongue.

We continued to stare at one another until I finally cleared my throat. "Well, Rin you are welcome to stay here for tonight only, I have to be in a few hours for some board meetings I have today, so make yourself comfortable and have a good night," I said as I got up from the edge of the couch and made my way into my bedroom. The second my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

It couldn't have been more then a few hours, when I awoke to a piercing scream. I threw the covers of my bed off me and ran into the living room to find Rin on the floor, a sheet tangled around her body, sweat glistening off her body and her face screwed up in a look of horror. She tossed and turned this way and that, groans emitted from her throat as she thrashed about.

I tried calling her name, but she wouldn't listen. Instead, I got down beside her and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to shake her awake. The screaming stopped, so I pulled her to my chest as I heard her begin to sob. I didn't plan on this and I wasn't about to ask her what had her so scared, I just held her as she cried. I looked at the clock, it was four in the morning and I had to get up in one hour. There was no way I was going to go back to sleep tonight.

Rin's sobbing gently decreased to just a gentle hiccupping as she clutched at my shirt.

"Shhh…everything's alright." Rin gently pulled herself away and looked at her once again savior. First in the alley and now. She stared into my golden eyes before resting her head on my shoulder. I gently stroked her hair and pretty soon, I heard the smooth rise and fall of her breathing. I wrapped my arms around her, picking her up and laying her back on the couch. I wrapped the blanket around her before walking back into my room.

I knew I would never be able to sleep again, so I instead went into the bathroom to take a hot, soothing shower. As the water pounded over my tense muscles, all I could think about was the young woman in the next room. _Why do I care about her? She is nothing but a stripper and yet here I have her, in my living room. Even when she had her nightmare and I held her until she stopped crying, I should have pushed her away, but instead I held her closer. Why? Why do I care so much for this girl, a human at that? I'll just have to tell her that she needs to leave today. She can not stay her another day. That's what I'll do._ I finished my shower and walked back into my room to get dressed.

I walked past the living room, taking a quick glance at the young girl on the couch, she was still sound asleep. I walked into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. I heated up the stove, setting a pan upon the flame before beginning to make myself an omelet. I got the bacon out of the freezer and the toast out of the pantry. I had just finished the omelet, the toast was on a plate, and the bacon was right beside it, when I heard a small cough off to the side. I snapped my head up to see Rin in the doorway. She was wearing her halter top from yesterday, but instead of her jeans, she was wearing black boy shorts panties. _Is she trying to kill me?_ I inwardly groaned.

"Good morning Rin, did you sleep well?" I asked. "Are you hungry?"

"It was alright," Rin answered with a shrug. "And yes, I am a little hungry, but I don't want you to bother. I can always grab a donut or a croissant on my way down to the club."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Please sit and I'll get you something." I motioned towards the dining room table and began rummaging through the refrigerator for some fruit and yogurt. I also grabbed two glasses and coffee mugs, setting them aside as I poured orange juice and coffee into the glasses and mugs before setting everything on the table between Rin and myself.

I placed the rest of the food on the table and took my seat opposite Rin. I began eating my omelet when I noticed Rin kept staring at her hands in her lap. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

I noticed that Rin seemed to jump out of her thoughts when I spoke. She nodded quickly and began picking at a few pieces of fruit. I quickly finished my breakfast, wiped my mouth before standing up from the table. I quickly grabbed my coat and my briefcase from beside the front door. When put my coat on, I noticed that Rin was standing a few feet from me.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here Sesshomaru," Rin said in her small voice.

"Don't mention it Rin, it was nice to meet you," I responded as I opened the front door. "Have a good day."

I closed the door leaving a saddened Rin behind.

* * *

_Rin_

I got to the club around noon. I had run back to my apartment and changed into some other clothes before making my way over to The Demon's Lady. I walked in to find Magdalena cleaning some glasses behind the bar with the bartender Mack and the two bouncers, Lou and Bill playing a game of cards. I walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"Hey Rinnie, you look like you got run over by a truck," Mack said as he placed his glass under the bar.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I just had a bad night that's all," I responded with a yawn. My eyes were tried and it was plain to see I got minimal sleep just by looking at my face. Mack quickly pulled together a coke with a shot of tequila in it. It always boosted up my spirits and gave me a little energy when I didn't get much sleep. Usually when I was like this, Magdalena had me work the bar instead of working on top of it.

Magdalena came over and stood across from me. "I'm sorry you're having a bad day honey, but Jes and Brandi called in sick, you're gonna have to dance tonight." I nodded before finishing off my coke.

"I'll be in back," I called over my shoulder as I walked backstage to where I and the other dancers would get changed. Magdalena had twenty-five dancers, but she had them on a schedule. I was the only dancer who danced every night, but Sundays. The bar was closed on Sundays, Magdalena was super religious. Weird. So Magdalena had four dancers every night, plus me. I was mostly the assistant bartender, I only danced when some girls called in sick or when there was a large crowd coming in.

I went through the schedule for tonight. Other than the usual men that just walked in to have a few drinks and see a couple girls take their clothes off and do some dancing, there were three parties for tonight. A bachelor's party for some guy in the navy, an executive's party and some guy's 21st birthday. _Most likely, I'll be either attending to bachelor's or the birthday boy's party. Magdalena always puts me down for one of those._

I set down the schedule and went through my choices of outfits for tonight. I could either where the red devil set or the navy blue set. If I did the bachelor party, I would be the navy girl. If I did the birthday party, I would wear the devil red set.

The only thing I didn't like about tonight was the fact that the other two dancers coming in tonight were Lacey and Heather. They were the worst girls ever. Heather truly was a stripper and as for Lacey, well she was just a manipulating bitch. Jes and Brandi were the only girls that made the night fun.

I finished picking out outfits and made my way out front to see what was going on with Magdalena. I found my boss on stage, checking the lighting and the sound.

"We have three parties tonight, which am I on?" I asked.

"I want you on the bachelor's party. There's going to be at least thirty men in that one and if I put Heather or Lacey in there, that man goes from a soon-to-be married man to a single man in one move."

I nodded as I went backstage and placed the Navy girl's uniform into my dressing room. I still have four hours until the bachelor's party that I needed to be at, so I went out to the Chinese diner down the street. After a quick lunch, I grabbed some to go boxes and brought food back for the rest of my friends.

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

I yawned as I slumped into my chair behind my desk. I had been in meetings all day and I was about ready to collapse. The only problem was that Bankotsu's brother (A/N: I don't know if he has one…let's just say he does) was getting married tomorrow and Bankotsu was throwing his brother a bachelor's party. Apparently his brother was in the Navy or something. And I was invited, only problem was that the party was at The Demon's Lady. _I pray that I don't see Rin again._ I looked at the clock, I had to be at the party in a half hour and I still had a few reports to go over. Rubbing my eyes to get rid of the drowsiness I felt, I set to work to get the rest of the paperwork done.

* * *

_Rin_

I was in back putting the finishing touches on my costume. I was wearing fishnets, navy blue heels, a short navy blue skirt that just barely covered my butt, and a navy and white sailor's top that cut just below my breasts with the red sash tied around my neck. I finished the look by putting on my Navy hat and ran my fingers through my hair to make it a little messy. I deemed myself ready and went to the backroom where the bachelor's party was taking place.

I walked out on stage just as the music began to play. All the men began shouting the second I heel stepped on the wooden flooring of the stage.

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatcha here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

I scanned the crowd of thirty some men and found to who appeared to be the lucky man that was to be married tomorrow. He was in the middle of the room and his buddies kept punching him in the arm and giving him these huge grins. _Obviously he's the soon-to-be married man._ I strutted my stuff across stage before beginning the dance that all the dancers had to learn to each song.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

I strutted over to the pole in the middle of the stage, wrapping my legs around the pole, I climbed up before falling backwards. As I hung upside down, I nearly fell when I saw who came into the room. It was Sesshomaru. _What the hell is he doing here? I never pictured him as the type to be a regular at a stripper bar. Damn! This is just my flipping luck. Just calm down Rin. He is probably friends with the bachelor or something. Besides, what does it matter that he's here? I'll just ignore him._ I nodded to myself before flipping myself back up and sliding back down the pole.

_And when she walks, she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something, boy, she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because she said she love you, love you long time!_

The more I moved, the better it was to forget who was in the room. The cat-calls and all the 'Come over here baby's' that I was receiving drowned out as I moved my body in sync with the beat. As long as I kept my eyes off the crowd, I wouldn't even realize he was here.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru

I looked up at stage in shock. _I can't believe it's her. Is it impossible for me to go anywhere without seeing her. God! Why does she have to look so tempting? There are over thirty guys in this room and it doesn't matter whether or not their married or engaged, they'll all try to get with her. This girl is seriously asking to be thrown into a bedroom. If she doesn't stop this soon, I'm afraid someone is going to jump on that stage and take her right there._ I couldn't take my eyes off her as she began to sway her hips a little. _As long as she doesn't take her clothes off I think everything will be okay. _Just as I said that I watched as Rin began walking off stage towards Bankotsu's brother.

_She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

_

* * *

_

Rin

I put my hands on the bachelor's shoulders. I began to move my hips in a rhythmic motion that had the man's eyes bugging out of his head. I knew everybody else was watching as I gave their friend the best lap dance any of them had ever seen. I finished off the dance by placing the red sash around my neck, around his and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I walked back onto stage with a little smirk as I continued my little sexy dance.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

I kept staring anywhere but the crowd. I didn't want to look out and see him. I looked up just as one of the lights came my way and blinded me. I immediately looked in front of me. When my eyes opened, I was staring into his eyes. His gorgeous golden eyes. I couldn't help but stare. I couldn't even look away. He was the first to break our contact and I immediately snapped out of my trance soon enough to get into my dance before the song would end. I didn't dare look out into the crowd again. I knew if I looked into his eyes again, I would never be able to look away.

_NO!  
Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!_

I made my way to the pole one last time. Spinning around it as I threw one leg around and slide down to the ground. I bent back before snapping myself back up. The song was almost over. _Thank kami…I need to get away from him._

As the song ended, I made my way off stage to cheers of the men around me. I grabbed the water bottle that was on my dressing table and took a few deep sips. The lights were hott, but the blazing look I got from Sesshomaru was even hotter. I had to go back out there soon and if I didn't calm down, I would surely combust from exhaustion.

Magdalena came in at that moment to see how I was doing. "Rin are you alright? You look like you just went to hell and back," She said checking me for a fever.

"I'm fine Mags. It's just a little hot in that room," I gasped taking another sip of water.

Magdalena gave me a skeptical look, but nodded. "Alright, but take it easy honey. I don't want you fainting out there." With that Magdalena left the room and me behind.

I quickly finished off the rest of the water before walking back out onto stage. I went through seven more dances and four more lap dances before I was finally done for the night. I never once looked back at Sesshomaru again, for fear of losing myself in his golden beams again.

It was nearing midnight when I was finally able to go home. I was completely exhausted, but at least I made some good money. Just a few more weeks and I could quit that job and leave for college for good. I exited the building and walked down the street to the Grand Marks hotel that was just a couple blocks down. It was the fanciest hotel in town. I walked inside and took the elevator to the very top floor. There was a penthouse up there, including a gorgeous pool. The man who lived there was apparently some rich business man. I was really good friends with the manager and he had given me the key the last time I was there.

I walked outside to the crisp warm night air. I checked the temperature of the pool, it was perfect. I removed the silver locket around my neck, placing it on a small table by the pool. I shed my clothing before jumping into the water. The water felt amazing and it helped to sooth my aching muscles and the tension I felt from that night. As I swam the perimeter of the pool, I did not realize the pair of golden eyes watching me from inside the penthouse.

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru

I came home to my penthouse to find the that the lights were on. _What the hell?!_ I looked around my penthouse suite, only the living room light was on, but I hadn't even been home all day. And I didn't have it on this morning. I went throughout the house looking for the intruder…twenty minutes later found me with no intruder and nothing stolen. _What the hell is going on?!_ I looked around another time, when I heard a splash outside in my pool. It was a lot of money for this suite, but it was worth it. The pool outside his penthouse on the roof of the Grand Marks definitely was worth it. I walked to the sliding glass doors to see someone swimming in my pool.

_Who the hell does this person think they are breaking into my house and swimming in my pool?!_ I was about to open the door and ask just that when I noticed that the person in my pool was a girl and not just any girl. It was _Rin_. My eyes widened in shock. _Dear Kami…what is this girl doing here? How the hell did she get in here?_ I threw open the door and walked out and stood on the edge of the pool. Rin had yet to notice me, but that was probably do to the fact that she had just come up from underwater and was now rubbing the water out of her eyes and away from her face.

I cleared my throat and watched as Rin jumped in surprise and immediately wrapped her arms across her chest the cover herself as she stared at me in horror. I watched as she choked on her own words and I inwardly smirked.

"What…What are you doing here?" Rin gasped out in a low voice.

"I happen to live here and you happen to be trespassing on my property. I could call the police and have you arrested," I watched as fear was etched into her features. "I hope you know that." I couldn't stop the small grin from lighting up my face, but just as it came to be, it was gone.

Rin bit her lip and looked at me with glistening brown eyes. _Damn! She better not start crying._ "I suggest you get out of the pool and get dressed. Come into the living room when you're done. I wish to speak with you."

Rin nodded as I turned my back to her and walked back into my house.

_

* * *

_

Rin

I quickly shrugged into my jeans and t-shirt. My hair was still dripping wet and it was soaking my white t-shirt through, exposing my bra for everyone to see. _Hopefully I can borrow a jacket or something from Sesshomaru._ I walked into the living room to find there was a fire going and Sesshomaru was standing in front of it, his back turned to me, with a glass of brandy in his hand.

I gently cleared my throat and watched as Sesshomaru casually turned around to face me. He motioned his hand toward the couch and I sat down on crisp black leather.

"You want to explain to me why you were in my house, swimming in my pool, without my permission," Sesshomaru snapped.

I bit my lip softly. I gulped before beginning what I hoped was a convincing tale. "Well, I came here because my friend called me saying she needed me, so I walked into the hotel, she had left the key to, what she referred to as, her room. I came up here and I couldn't find her at all. So, I called her and she told me that she was fine and for me to just relax. I thought this was her room, I had no idea it was yours."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "That is quite a tale Miss. Rin. Unfortunately for you, there is a bit of a flaw in that story of yours. First off, the front office does not give out the keys to penthouses to random people. And unless your friend knows how to disguise her voice, they wouldn't have given one out. The only way someone could get a key to this penthouse would be if the resident of the place had personally called down and said someone was coming and to give them the key. So, I highly doubt that your friend could have called down saying she lived here and for the front office to give you a key. They have a record of who lives here and only my name is under the registration." My eyes widened.

"Next story…"

I looked down at my hands. "I'm really good friends with the manager and I was feeling really tense tonight, so I asked Walter if I could have the key to this suite. I like this one because I don't have to share the pool. He agreed because he told me you were out of town. I'm really sorry."

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru

I looked at her skeptically. _I wonder what she means by she's really good friends with the manager. He's probably a regular at The Demon's Lady._ I looked over to her, she looked about ready to cry. "Alright, enough of that. No tears. Now, please remove yourself from my home." I wasn't in a mood to deal with a petty girl right now. I watched as Rin got up from the couch and left the penthouse.

I walked into my room, I stripped down and laid under the covers. All I needed right now was some sleep and to forget that girl. Unfortunately for me, all night I dreamt of Rin's face and her smile.

_

* * *

_

Rin

It had been three weeks since then. I sat at the bar, while Mack blended up a 'Backlash Wave' for me. It definitely was not one of my best days. I had been evicted from my apartment because I couldn't pay rent. After all, all my savings were going into paying for college. Not only that, but I was robbed last night as well. Whoever it was stole 800 plus my television.

Mack set the blue drink in front of me and leaned against his forearms staring at me. Ever since I began working there, he had become like a father figure to me. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I shook my head. "I don't think there's anything you can do Mack," I said rubbing my neck. My eyes snapped out. "My necklace."

"Your locket?" Mack asked staring at me.

"Yea…I just realized. I haven't had it for some time now. It's missing." I gasped, that necklace was all I had of my mother. The one who died when I was still a baby.

"Where do you last remember having it?" Mack asked.

I tried to remember when I last wore it. "I wore it the night of that bachelor party here. I didn't take it off at all. Then I went to…" Realization dawned on me. "Shit, he still has it." I bolted out of my seat and threw my coat on and grabbed my purse.

"Who has it?" Mack yelled as she began running out of there.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll explain later," I yelled back as I made my way onto the street. _Where the hell would I even find him? I know…I'll ask Walter._ I ran to The Grand Marks hotel and went up to the front desk.

"Hey, I need to speak with the manager," I gasped out trying to catch my breath.

The woman at the front gave me a dirty look before walking into the back. _What is that bitches problem?_ I looked up as the woman came back out with the manager, Walter.

"Rin, my dear, how are you?" Walter exclaimed walking around the counter to give me a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"I'm fine Walter, but I was wondering. Do you happen to know where the man on the very top floor, Sesshomaru happens to work?" I asked.

"Oh! You mean Mr. Taishou. I'm sorry Rin, I can't give out that information."

"Please Walter, he has something of mine and I really need it back. I'll make it worth your while," I smirked fingering his tie. Walter gulped.

"Such as?"

"How about a couple rounds of 'Backlash Waves' and your own private room with Heather and Lacey?" I giggled. I knew how the manager had a problem with alcohol and a major fixation for Heather and Lacey, especially together. "Please."

"Alright…" Walter gasped. "It's a deal. Mr. Taishou is the owner of Tenseiga Industries. But don't tell anyone I gave you this information, I could loose my job."

I smirked. "Don't worry Walter. Your secret is safe with me." I kissed him on the cheek and left the hotel. I hailed a taxi and got in the backseat.

"I need to get to Tenseiga Industries," I exclaimed.

The driver grunted as he threw the car into gear and wove into traffic. It took a half hour to get uptown, there wasn't much traffic, but there was an accident between a motorcycle and a corvette. I got out of the taxi and handed the man his money. I looked up at the building that said _Tenseiga Industries_ and nodded. I walked into the main floor and went up to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with Mr. Taishou," I said. The receptionist gave me a weird look.

"Um…do you have an appointment?" The woman said in a nasally voice. (N/A: If you've seen friends… think of Janice)

"No, but I really need to speak with him. Just tell him that Rin is here to see him," I said.

"Look…unless you have an appointment you cannot go see Mr. Taishou," The receptionist said bored.

"Listen, I really need to speak with him. And if I don't get to speak with him, I will be so thoroughly pissed off that I will beat you to a bloody pulp," I snapped. I wanted my goddamn necklace back, that was all and the receptionist wouldn't let me go see the head boss.

"Fine…I'll call him. But if he says no, you are to leave and never come back. Otherwise I call security in here and have you escorted out," The receptionist snapped back.

"Fine," I hissed.

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru

"So as you can see by these…"

"_Mr. Taishou?"_

I sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Hold on for a moment men, this will just take a second." I pressed the button on the keypad by the phone. "What is it Dallas?"

"_There's some girl here to see you sir."_

"What girl?" I snapped. I was getting impatient.

"_She says her name is Rin sir."_

My blood immediately ran cold. _What the fuck is she doing here?_

"_Do you want me to send her up?"_

"Yes, send her to my office." I stood up from my chair. "I am terribly sorry gentlemen, I have a bit of a problem to take care of. Bankotsu, take over for me will you?" I left the office and made my way back to my office.

When I walked inside, Rin was already standing there, waiting for me. "I hope you have a good explanation for why you come unannounced to my company and demand to see me. I have other things to do," I snapped.

"All I want is my necklace back," Rin said.

"What necklace?" I asked. _She must mean the locket._

"It's a silver locket that was my mother's. It is all I have left of hers and I left it by the pool when I was over at your place and I would like it back," Rin answered.

I glared at her. "Where the hell do you get off? You come barging into my office, demanding for my presence when I have a room full of board members all ready to discuss our latest project and you come in demanding for so two-bit necklace." I was angry…oh no, I was pissed off beyond reason.

Rin nearly fell over in fear when she saw my eyes begin to turn red. But just as she saw it, it vanished. I saw how she quickly regained her composure and stood back to her full height and glared at me. "Look, all I want is my necklace back."

I sighed. _She'll never leave me alone._ I walked over to my desk and opened my desk drawer. I pulled out a silver chain which held a small silver locket. "Take it." I heard her gasp before I felt the gentle touch of her fingers against my knuckles as she extracted the chain from my hand.

The next thing I knew, she had lunged herself at me and had her arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru. This is all I have left of my mother after she died and I don't think I could bear it I lost her necklace too," I felt her tears begin to stain my coat. I patted her head gently, not really knowing how to console a weeping girl.

"It's all right. I don't mean to sound rude, but I do have a meeting to get back to," I said pushing her away from me.

"Oh! Yes, of course," She said. "Thank you again." She kissed me on the cheek before making her way out of the office.

I brought my clawed hand up to my cheek where the young girl had just kissed me. _What the heck?_

_

* * *

_

Rin

I walked down to the bar to find Magdalena waiting for me out front. _Damn! This can't be good. _I walked up to my boss. "Is something wrong Mags?"

"I'm sorry Rin, my boyfriend came back into town. He's staying at my place and there is simply no way I can accommodate you in my small apartment too," Magdalena said looking at me with a sorrowful expression.

I nodded mutely. "It's alright Mags. I'll be fine." I put on a smile and watched my boss walk back inside the bar. _Great, now what am I going to do?_

I contemplated asking Mack, but that wouldn't work since he already had three kids at home to care for. Lacey lived with Heather and those two were strippers on and 'off' stage. Jes lived with her parents while her apartment was being renovated. Brandi lived with her boyfriend. _Where else am I to stay? I'll think about it during work._ I walked into the club to find Rodeo, Tamara, Bonnie and Faith all by the bar with Mack. _Looks like I'm working the bar tonight._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru

I held my head in my hands and took a deep breath. Ever since I met Rin, I just couldn't seem to get her out of my mind. It was like she had me under a spell. I tried concentrating on my work, but I would just end up finding something in the words that made me think of her. I shook my head and tried to think of other things. I turned towards the television on my wall and turned up the volume on the local news.

_A young boy was found dead today in…_

_You too can have luscious shiny…._

"_How could you do this"…_

_Qué es su problema…_

I sighed before turning off the television once and for all. I had to get out of the office and away from work for awhile. I needed a drink.

I exited the building and took a cab downtown to The Demon's Lady. I was seriously craving a 'Wind Scar' at the moment. _I'm only going to the bar for a drink, I'm not going to see Rin._ I kept telling myself as I rode down the street. When I finally got to the bar/club, I saw the place was packed. _Damn! Their busy tonight._ I walked inside and made my way to the bar. Maybe I'd get a 'Backlash Wave' instead. I definitely needed the alcohol.

I sat down on the only vacant stool around the bar. As I watched one of the strippers begin to strut herself up and down the stage, I felt someone come up behind me.

"What can I get ya, hun?" A female's voice sounded.

"I'll have a 'Backlash Wave'," I announced as I turned around, only to come face to face with Rin.

"Why do we always run into one another?" Rin asked.

"You tell me," I asked.

"What?!" Rin asked. She could barely hear what I was saying.

"Let's move this outside," I announced pointing towards the exit. Rin nodded, but instead of taking me outside, she grabbed my hand and walked into the backroom. The room was full of alcohol. I turned around to see Rin close and lock the door.

"There, that way no one will bother us," She said as she took a seat on one of the beer barrels.

I just continued to stand.

The tension in the room was so thick, you could probably cut it with a knife. I looked over at Rin to see her fidgeting with her hands.

"Is there a reason you seem so nervous Rin?" I asked. The young girl nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked up at me before clearing her throat.

"Um…I might be asking something way out of line, but uh…Would it be alright if I stayed with you for tonight?"

I looked at her in shock. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that my boss doesn't have room because her boyfriend just came back into town, and my only friends Jes and Brandi can't do it because Jes is living with her parents at the moment and Brandi is living with her boyfriend and I know that Mack can't do it because he has three kids at home. So, I have no where to stay."

"Why can't you stay at your home?" I asked. _This girl is going to be the death of me._

"Well, I got evicted because I couldn't pay rent because some asshole broke into my apartment and stole my rent money for the month, so I was kicked out and I now have no place to go."

_So that's it._ I was shocked. The girl looked about ready to cry. _Damnit!_ I sighed and tried to will away the headache that I was getting. "Alright, you can stay with me until you can find other arrangements."

_

* * *

_

Rin

I looked up at him. _Is he serious?_ From his expression, I guessed yes. I screamed with joy and I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck. Without even thinking I kissed him on the lips. _Shit, what am I doing?_ I quickly pulled away and tried to make it look like I didn't even realize I had done anything out of the ordinary. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru. Um…all my stuff is here, so once I get off work I can leave with you." I gave him one last hug before I walked out of the room leaving a very shocked and a very aroused Sesshomaru behind.

I finished work early and grabbed my two bags from the back. I headed out front to see Sesshomaru waiting for me. He grabbed one of my bags and we made our way down the few blocks to The Grand Marks hotel. We walked into the lobby and took the elevator to the top floor. He opened up his suite and let me in.

"There is a guest room right down that hall," He said. He walked down the said hallway and placed my bag on the bed. "Like I said, you are only to stay here until arrangements can be made for you to stay elsewhere." With that he left me to get her things unpacked.

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru

It had been a week since Rin moved into my place. With everyday, it was getting harder and harder for me to resist her. I woke up every morning to see her parading around in a very tight t-shirt and her little boy short underwear, sometimes she paraded around in a thong. That was only one time and I nearly blacked out. What was worse, was I walked in on her in the shower.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Rin?" Sesshomaru called._

_She wasn't in her room, he couldn't find her anywhere. She had taken the day off, so for her to be missing was a bit odd. She hadn't said anything about leaving. She wasn't in the pool, or in her room. He walked back into his room and heard the shower running. He walked to his bathroom door to hear a soft singing going on behind it. _

This is how it do, you is how it don't  
Talking all this shit but you know you really won't  
Feeling insecure when I come around the spot  
Rin get it crunk so I drop it like it's hot  
I see you in the corner grilling me for over there  
Cuz you know boo like to hit me straight rare  
Nothing up inside while he pulling on my hair  
Hate it or love it, the underdog's right there

_He tried the door and found it unlocked. He walked in just at the moment that Rin was coming out of the shower. She was completely naked and all he could do was stare. She looked up at him and screamed, jumping him out of his trance._

_He quickly ran out of the bathroom, not wanting her to be anymore angry with him._

**END FLASHBACK**

That was definitely not my best day. I was sitting in the living room reading some book that I had bought quite some time ago. All I wanted to do was relax. I had had a horrible day at work and Rin was supposed to be home any minute. She wasn't dancing tonight and she usually stopped working the bar around ten.

I looked at the clock to see it was a quarter past ten. _She should be home any time now._ Just as I thought that, she came walking through the door.

"Evening Sesshomaru. Work was killer, I'm going to go take a dip in the pool." She made her way past me on her way out to the roof. "Would you care to join me?"

I turned in my seat to stare at her. I wasn't sure if I could trust myself. "Not tonight Rin."

She shrugged and walked outside.

_

* * *

_

Rin

I had rid myself of my clothes and was swimming in the crisp water. It was perfect for such a night and the feel of it on my naked flesh was exquisite. After a half hour of swimming, I got out of the pool. I looked over by my clothes and realized I had forgotten my towel. _Shit._ I got back into the pool, within time Sesshomaru would come out and tell me to come in. Just like he always did.

And just like clockwork. Almost fifteen minutes later, Sesshomaru came out to the pool deck and stood around the edge of the pool.

"It's time to come in," He said.

I tried to hide my giggle. "I don't want to."

I watched as Sesshomaru sighed. "Get out of the pool Rin."

"Make me," I challenged. I extended my hand to him and he grabbed it. I smirked as I pulled with all my might and he fell into the pool.

He came back up, his white button down and black pants completely soaked and weighing him down. "Why did you do that Rin?"

"Because you never come swimming and I wanted you to come swimming," I announced coyly.

Sesshomaru just shook his head. "You want me to come swimming with you. All right, I'm swimming with you. Now I suggest you run because I plan on getting you back for pulling me into the pool."

My eyes widened as I quickly dove underwater and tried to swim away. I came up for air right by the waterfall. I was just going to hide behind it, hoping he wouldn't find me. Unfortunately for me, Sesshomaru came right up from under water and was right next to me on the pool step. I shrieked and tried to get away, only to have Sesshomaru pull me back and hold me against the wall. My wrists were above my head, held there by his right hand. His left hand was right on my hip keeping me from moving.

My breath began to quicken when I realized how close the two of us were. I could even see Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit and his breath become heavy. I felt him let go of my wrists as he brought his hand down to rest on my cheek. My breath quickened as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine.

_OH MY GOD! He's kissing me. Sesshomaru is actually kissing me._ My mind was screaming at me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I definitely did not want this to end. I felt his tongue against my lower lip and I gasped in surprise, unknowingly giving him access to my mouth. I felt his tongue slip in my mouth and begin to massage mine. I shuddered as I began to kiss him back. It felt so right.

I felt like I could kiss him forever.

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru

I finally pulled away and looked at her. I couldn't believe that I just done that. I just fully made out with Rin. _This is so wrong. I mean, she's a stripper. I got to get out of here._ I pulled away from her arms and began swimming back to the edge. I could hear Rin following me, but I didn't turn back.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" I heard her say.

"I need to go back inside Rin. I have much to do." I pulled myself out of the pool and began walking back towards the house.

"But…"

"Rin, just forget this ever happened," I said as I walked inside leaving her in the pool.

I just couldn't take it. It had been a week since our make-out session in the pool. I was at work at the moment and frankly, all I wanted to do was go home. Rin and I hadn't spoken since that night and I was starting to seriously regret what I had told her.

I finally got off work at seven. Thank kami…I was sick of listening to Bankotsu talking about his new girlfriend, June. Apparently she's a stripper at The Demon's Lady. When I got into the hotel, I saw the manager giving me a big grin. _What the hell is he smiling about?_ I took the elevator up to my penthouse and put the key in the lock.

I opened the door and all of a sudden was welcomed by the most arousing music I had ever heard. The music was so seductive, I could feel myself begin to get hard just from the music alone. I walked into my room, leaving my coat by the front door. My mouth fell open in shock to see Rin laying against the pillows on my bed in a red bustier, matching red panties, black thigh high boots and a pair of black fluffy handcuffs that hung from a string attached to her bustier.

"Rin…" I was completely speechless. She walked over to me, a full on strut in her hips. I couldn't even believe what I was seeing. Rin looked GODDAMN HOTT!! I honestly wanted to rip off her outfit and have her right there. She put her hands on my shoulders and began moving them towards the buttons on my shirt. Her nails scratching me through the material. She gently pushed the button through the hole and kissed the exposed flesh she found. With every button undone, she kissed the exposed flesh until she got down to my abdomen.

She moved back up my body and placed her hands back on my shoulders, pulling my shirt off my body.

"Rin…" She placed her finger to my lips. She intertwined her fingers behind my neck and placed her lips against mine. I felt one hand move up to tangle in my hair and the other move down to my back. I felt her tongue against my lower lip and I immediately granted entrance, letting her tongue do battle with mine. I was in heaven at the moment and I didn't want to stop.

I didn't even realize she had pushed us towards the bed until I felt the mattress hit me in the lower back. I climbed up on top, never breaking the kiss and pulling her up as well. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I continued kissing the goddess above me. I felt her hands move down my arms and pull my hands from around my waist to above my head. _So she wanted to be in control. I'll let her…for now._ I smirked into the kiss. I gently nibbled on her lower lip, earning a moan from her. I seriously wanted to rip that bustier off her body, but as I was about to move my hands, I felt something holding me back. I quickly broke the kiss and noticed that both my hands had been handcuffed to the head board.

I looked over at Rin to see her giving me a devilish smile. "What the fuck Rin? Let me out of these." I was furious.

"I don't think I will and if you continue to be a pest, I'll have to blind and gag you," She told me in her soft angelic voice.

_

* * *

_

Rin

I was having way too much fun. I watched as Sesshomaru tried to struggle, any one could easily think that a demon as powerful as Sesshomaru could break out of them, but these were specially made to relax demon's powers and makes them utterly unable to break through anything. However, there was no way that I was going to tell him that.

"Sesshomaru, it's no use fighting. You won't win," I whispered in his ear before I dragged my tongue along the edge of it, receiving a groan from him.

"Well, see about that. I don't care what you say…I will break these goddamn handcuffs and kill you for doing this to me. What the fuck is your problem? Why the hell did you chain me up you insufferable…"

I instantly put a tie into his mouth and tied it around the back of his head. He tried yelling at me again, but it only came out as muffled grunts. A smirk instantly came across my lips and I stared at him, handcuffed and gagged. Oh! I was definitely loving this. Now there was only one thing left for me to do. I got off of him and sat beside him on the bed. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before sliding them off his body. Then I straddled his knees and turned around so he got a nice view of my backside. I tied his ankles to the bedposts at the end of the bed. Now, he was fully bound to the bed. Oh yes! I was definitely loving this. I turned around and straddled his waist.

I leaned over and kissed his jaw. Kissing my way down to his neck, where I licked the juncture where his shoulder and neck meet. I felt him shiver and I loved the feeling of being in control. I kissed my way down his chest until I made it to his nipples. I kissed each one in turn before beginning on the right. I licked around the nipple, gently nipping at it time and again, while Sesshomaru was groaning above me. I switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the first.

I sat back up and flipped my hair back. He stared at me with lust filled eyes and I was dying to have him. I placed my hands on my bustier and pulled at the strings in front that held it together. I finally pulled the strings out of the little holes and pulled the bustier from my body, revealing my breasts to him. His eyes were bugging out of his head. I ran my fingers gently down my breasts, feeling my nipples harden under his gaze. I leaned back down and kissed his still gagged mouth before sliding off his body altogether and removing my heels.

I absolutely loved the fact that I was in control.

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru

I hated her right now. But mostly I hated myself. Here I am, one of the most powerful demons alive and I was chained to a bed by a mere human. What is wrong with this picture? And not only that, here I am completely naked, while she prances around teasing me while she wears what I highly doubt could even be considered as underwear. This was so not right.

I tried to find a way to get closer to her, but before I could she moved off me, promising to return and left the room. _Damn!_ I began pulling at the cuffs with all my might. I looked up at them and noticed the little key hole. Looking back at the doorway to make sure Rin wasn't coming, I quickly used my claw to open the cuffs. I quickly released my hands from the cuffs and ripped the material that held my feet down apart.

I quickly laid back down on the bed and pretended I was still tied up as Rin came back in with what looked to be a bowl of ice cubes. _So that is how she wants to play._ Rin placed the bowl on the side of the bed and moved up to straddle me, but not before removing every article of clothing she had on. I was in heaven. She gave me a smirk before placing a blind fold on my eyes and tying it behind my head. I heard her as she fished an ice cube out of the bowl before placing it in her mouth. She kissed me on the lips before moving down. I groaned as she found my nipple and began playing with it. The coldness of the ice cube was sending shockwaves throughout my body. She continued her ministrations on the other one before moving farther.

I felt her sit up and I was confused before I practically yelled out in pleasure as she took me into her mouth. The heat of her mouth and the coldness of the ice was practically throwing me into a seizure of delight. She alternated between pumping me in and out of her mouth to taking it slow and gliding her tongue along my length. She continued until I couldn't hold back anymore and I orgasmed into her mouth.

Rin swallowed my seed and licked me clean before sliding up my body. She removed the blindfold and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Three words: Paybacks a bitch," Rin looked confused before I flipped the two of us over and locked her hands into the cuffs in one swift motion. She squeaked in surprise.

"What the hell? How did you get out of the cuffs?" She asked.

"Never underestimate me again, my dear. Now I suggest you lay back and enjoy because you're about to experience some of your own torture," I slid down her body before I came face to face with her breasts. I nipped at the right one, the nipple becoming stiff as I began ravishing it with my teeth and tongue. The woman below me screaming in pleasure as I moved my attentions to her other breast and paid the same sweet torture I had on the other one. Rin squirmed underneath me and I smirked into her breast.

I moved down her body until I came face to face with her wet pussy. I inhaled deeply and she smelled amazing, her arousal was intoxicating. I moved her leg over my shoulder and spread her lips with my fingers. I ran my tongue along her slit, ending at her clit. I nipped her little bundle of nerves with my fang, making her scream out my name. I smirked again as I continued my assault on her slit. Licking along her slit before plunging my tongue into her tight, wet channel. Her hips bucked into my face and I use my arm to hold her down. I continued sliding his tongue into her passage before I felt her walls tighten around my tongue and she came all over my tongue.

I licked her clean, alternating between licking her slit and plunging my tongue into her channel to get every last drop. I slid back up her body to find Rin panting and her face flushed, a thin sheet of sweat covering the valley between her breasts. I leaned down to lick that up as well before I moved to claim Rin's mouth with my own. She moaned as she tasted herself on my tongue and continually stroked her tongue against mine.

I continued my onslaught of her mouth as I moved above her and thrust myself into her in one swift move, swallowing her scream in another kiss. I held onto her hips as I latched my mouth on her neck and continued thrusting into her hot, wet passage.

"I want to hear you scream," I purred into her ear.

She panted, moaned, and groaned as I thrusted into her. I threw one of her legs over my shoulder and thrust in harder, moving deeper, hitting that sweet spot inside her that had her nails biting into her palms, drawing blood.

"Scream bitch," I snarled as I moved faster, driving her crazy as I felt her walls clench around me and I felt myself tighten, knowing my release was near.

Just as her walls clenched around me, signaling her release, she screamed my name out as her orgasm hit her hard and fast. I bite down into her neck, marking her as mine as I thrusted in once. Twice. Three times before I came into her, my roar muffled by her neck.

I licked her wound before letting her hands free from the handcuffs and rolling off her, pulling her against me. She placed her hands on my chest before leaning up and kissing me soundly on the lips. I kissed her back, crushing her to my body as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She placed one last chaste kiss to my lips before settling against my chest.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she murmured against my chest. It was so soft, that I almost didn't hear it.

"And I you," I replied. I kissed the top of her head before falling into the peace of sleep with her.

* * *

a/n: i truly enjoyed writing this...i always wanted to write a sesshomaru and rin and this one really takes the heat. literally...anyway, i hope you all enjoy it and please review. it makes me really happy.


End file.
